Angie (AP)
Angie (Anje in the Japanese version) is a child that is eventually born in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. 'Basic Info' Angie is a very quiet and reserved child. She shares her father, Julius' unique taste in fashion and has a hobby for fishing, also, she has this little interest in boys. Although shy, she does have a little of her father's confidence and isn't a perfect replica of her mother, Candace. She seems very grown up, given her age. 'Angie's Birth' In order for Angie to appear in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, Julius and Candace must get married. After they are together, you will receive a letter in the mail two weeks later from Julius and Candace. They've announced that they've had a baby girl, and they'd like you to come and visit. thumb|300px|right|Candace and Julius with baby Angie. Go to Julius' house after reading the letter to trigger the cut scene in which Julius and Candace show you their beautiful bundle of joy. As a new-born baby, you cannot interact with Angie. You will not be able to befriend Angie until she is grown up. If you do not visit Julius' house, you will not be able to see Angie in game until you do. 'Angie (Grown Up)' After you've visited Julius and Candace in their home and been introduced to the infant Angie, you will receive another letter in your mailbox. This one will come two weeks after meeting her. Julius and Candace are going to take their daughter for photos, now that she is grown up. thumb|300px|right|Angie, as first seen when she grows up. Go to Simon's Photography Studio any time after getting the second letter, at a time when the store is open. Here, you will see Julius and Candace, as well as Angie. Angie will introduce herself, and from this point on you can socialize with Angie. You will be able to interact with her like any other villager, and befriend her. Angie does not get any older in game. 'Gifts' 'Loves' Raspberry Juice, Blackberry Juice, Blueberry Juice, Cranberry Juice, Blackberry Jam, Raspberry Jam, Blueberry Jam, Cherry Pie, Shining Honey 'Likes' Moondrop Flower, Pinkcat Flower, Sunflower, Morning Glory, Hibiscus, Bluemist Flower, Snowflake Flower, Cosmos, Pansy, Purple Herb, Cherry Shell, Banana, Shining Silk Yarn, Shining Egg, Shining Orange, Shining Cherry, Shining Milk, Pearl, Fugue Mushroom, Pineapple Juice, Shining Perfume 'Dislikes' Kimchi, Empty Cans, Boots, Junk 'Family' *Julius (Father) *Candace (Mother) *Luna (Aunt) *Gill (Uncle) *Vivian (Cousin) *Shelly (Great-Grandmother) *Hamilton (Grandfather) 'Events' 'Learning About the Earth' When you have either Angie or Vivian at 2 hearts or more, visit the school. To trigger the event, walk to the left hand side of the classroom. thumb|300px|right|Angie teaching your child. If you trigger this event with Angie and not Vivian, Angie will be reading a book about the planet. She will tell your child (fascinated by Angie's smarts) how the earth looks blue because it's 70% water! Angie says it's easy to learn. The event will be different if you see it with Vivian. The event can be triggered in between 8AM and 5PM on days when the school is open. 'Additional Photos' Photos of Angie in game: Learning is easy.png|Study Group Angie jump.png|Child's Day: Angie Angie childs day.png|Angie and her family. Small angie.png|Angie is born Baby angie.png|A new-born Angie Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade NPCs